


Hungover

by theFemPrince



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag
Genre: Drinking Contest, Hungover, short crack fic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFemPrince/pseuds/theFemPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got the Hungover achievement today in Black Flag and laughed my ass off when Edward jumped out of the leaf pile after the screen went dark. So I wrote this lil' thing. Enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungover

The Jackdaw was anchored at Nassau, and the crew was scattered about town. Edward was particularly in the mood to get wasted that evening. Maybe he’d end up hiring a lass for later that night. He went to the tavern, helped himself to some rum and chatted up the locals. One man challenged his ability to hold alcohol, and so a crowd gathered. As would be expected of him, Edward bested the stranger, whom had passed out after his fourth drink. The impressed barkeep offered him a celebratory last drink on the house. After downing his fifth bottle of rum, Edward noticed Captain Thatch off to the side looking bemused. He walked over to greet his friend. All that escaped from his mouth was a slurry of groans and something like “lookit mey”. Ed Thatch patted him on the back, and that was right about where he stopped remembering. Edward woke up in a pile of dried leaves on some rooftop. His pants were strewn about nearby. Head pounding, he struggled to sit up. He groaned, “Ah fuck, why’s my ass hurting?”

**Author's Note:**

> I plead guilty as charged. Thanks for letting me be a dork


End file.
